mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Drop III
Magical Drop III (マジカルドロップ3) is the third installment of the Magical Drop Series is released in 1997. The gameplay is similar to the original Magical Drop, but in this version 7 new characters are introduced while the other half are unlockable, a Story Mode which works similar to a board game and a new game mode called Challenge Mode. Magical Drop III was released on the Neo Geo, PlayStation, Zeebo, GameTap, Game Boy Color, Sega Saturn and Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console. G-mode currently obtains the intellectual rights to Magical Drop III. Magical Drop III is also availabe on the Nintendo Wii video game, Data East Arcade Classics. Game Modes 'Adventure Mode: Magical Journey' The home and arcade versions has the new adventure mode, that is basically like a board game similar to Nintendo's Mario Party, where the gameplay changes on each part the player lands on. In the U.S. and European versions, the player plays on this mode by himself / herself. But in the Japanese version, the player plays against three opponents where he or she is about to reach the goal. The player can bump into his / her opponents by stopping on their spaces and challenging them to a showdown by saying "yes". If the player wins, one of the opponents defeated after a victory will be rejected from the board. The player must try to reach the goal before one of his / her rivals for a bigger ending of the character that was picked. NOTE: In the Japanese version of Magical Journey, A "Bad Ending" occurs when one of the opponents reach the goal or by losing to Empress (also occurs in English & European versions). 'Spaces' Start Space - The first space of the board. Normal Space - No effect; Takes the player to a normal puzzle area. Event Space - Events that trigger something that will help the player on the quest. E.g.: Relic, Stairs, etc. NOTE: In both English and European versions, some of these spaces will act as a "Mixed Puzzle Space". Fire Balloon Stage Space - Takes the player to a stage where he/she must get as many fire balloons in 10 seconds. Mixed-up Puzzle Space - This event will trigger when the blackbird tells the player when the balloons are being mixed up. Trap Space - If the player lands on this skull shaped space, he/she must go back the number of spaces. Rival Space - The player will always stop on this space to challenge a sub-boss. Goal Space - The Final Space on the board leading to Empress' Castle. Empress will challenge the player to a final showdown. 'Challenge Mode' The player picks out of the available characters, to battle against the CPU's lineup. Magical Drop battles are like many other Tetris games, the player tries to send bubbles to their opponents. In Magical Drop this is done by destroying more than 3 of a certain color or by destroying more than one set of colors. These are described in the Combo sections. The pattern that is dropped on the opposing player is different according to the character that combo-ed. 'VS Mode' The game play for VS mode is for two players. The VS mode, has tons of options: The default choice is the VS, where two players can pick their characters, and jump into the frenzy. The second choice is the Configure VS screen. Here, the player can change the type of versus game: Time Crush: who can destroy the most bubbles in a giving time; Quota Crush: who can destroy a certain amount of bubbles first; and Normal game: who can survive the longest or reach the quota first. In the Configure VS screen the player can also change the bubble graphics. 'Puzzle Mode' The puzzle mode is for one player. In this mode, the player must basically survive as long as possible, by making matches and comboing. The screen drop interval will get shorter and shorter the higher the level is. The Puzzle Model has three different levels of play: easy, normal, and hard. The easy mode's play board is smaller then the rest and the patterns are 'nicer', that is easier to match colors. The play boards on the normal and hard modes are around twice as big as the normal Story and VS Mode boards. Characters Returning Characters *Fool (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Magician *High Priestess (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Chariot (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Star (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Devil (Also a sub-boss character in Magical Journey) *World *Justice (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Empress (Also a final boss character in Magical Journey) *Strength (Unlockable) (Also a sub-boss character in Magical Journey) *Black Pierrot (Non-playable, but performing a glitch) (Also a sub-boss character of Challenge Mode) New Characters *Emperor (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Hierophant (Also a sub-boss character in Magical Journey) *Lovers (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Strength Jr. (Also available on Puzzle mode and Magical Journey) *Death (Also a sub-boss character in Magical Journey) *Sun *Judgment *Hermit (Unlockable) (Also a sub-boss character in the PlayStation version of Magical Journey) *Hanged Man (Unlockable) (Also a sub-boss character in Magical Journey) *Temperance (Unlockable) *Moon (Unlockable) *Tower (Unlockable) (Also a sub-boss character of Challenge mode) *Wheel of Fortune (Unlockable) (Also a final boss character of Challenge mode) Challenge Mode Stage Order 'Easy' 'Medium / Hard' Magical Drop Pocket Magical Drop Pocket is an alternate version of Magical Drop III. It has over 11 characters with the other half missing from Magical Drop III. This game is only for Neo Geo Pocket Color. Characters *Fool *Magician *High Priestess *Hierophant *Lovers *Chariot *Justice *Death Secret Characters *Hanged Man (Sub-Boss) *Empress (Sub-Boss) *Wheel of Fortune (Final Boss) Story Mode Stage Order *Stage 1 - Fool *Stage 2 - Magician *Stage 3 - High Priestess *Stage 4 - Hierophant *Stage 5 - Death *Stage 6 - Lovers *Stage 7 - Justice *Stage 8 - Chariot *Stage 9 - Hanged Man *Stage 10 - Empress *Final Stage - Wheel of Fortune MDIII Tiers 1.0 (not including S) Magical Drop III ABC Tier Board S-Arcana A-TOP B-MID C-LOW Top Tier *Magician *Empress *Emperor *Chariot *Death *World Middle Tier *High Priestess *Hierophant *Strength Jr. / Strength *Star *Sun Low Tier *Fool *Lovers *Justice *Temperance *Devil *Judgment Arcana Tier *Hermit *Wheel of Fortune *Hanged Man *Tower *Moon Voice Cast *Yuuichi Nagashima - Magician *Fumihiko Tachiki - Hermit / Emperor *Takehito Koyasu - Chariot / Hanged Man / Hierophant *Haruna Ikezawa - Lovers / Death *Tsumugi Osawa - Sun / Strength Jr. *Miina Tominaga - Temperance / Fortune / Judgment *Eri Tanaka - Fool / Devil *Mitsuyo Sunada - Star *Eriko Kodaira - High Priestess / World / Moon *Rie Sakurai - Empress *Kumiko Oka - Black Pierrot *Ring-Ring - Justice *GORILLA - Strength *ZAKU - Tower Trivia (Magical Drop III) *The six secret characters (Wheel of Fortune, Tower, Temperance, Hermit, Moon, and Hanged Man) can be unlocked by using a cheat code that unlocks them all. For Example, the player must highlight Death and let the timer reach 13 and press the C button three times quickly. *Strength can be unlocked by holding the C button and pressing either A or B while highlighting Strength Jr. *Strength wasn't mentioned due to the enemy trail map in challenge mode where it doesn't seem to have enough room. *During challenge mode, the player must choose the objective by defeating the opponent in less than 40 seconds or after time bonus. *Moon can be challenged at the secret stage to the left after the player must finish the first six stages in 90 seconds or less. *Hanged Man can be challenged at the secret stage to the right after the player defeats Hermit once 300 seconds have passed. *Black Pierrot can be challenged after the player wins at least three matches in a row without continuing at the ninth stage (High Priestess / Temperance), and must have a high score of 15,000 points or more. *The player can still use a continue after losing on a secret stage. *Magician, World, Temperance, Moon, Sun, Judgment, Black Pierrot, Tower, and Fortune are the only characters who are absent in Magical Journey. *In Magical Journey, losing to one of the opponents who has reached Empress' Castle and also Empress, the game's final boss made a reference when losing to M. Bison at the final stage of Capcom's Street Fighter Alpha 3. *Character endings cannot be shown in North America and Europe after Fortune's defeat. *Justice, Chariot, Star, Emperor, Strength Jr., Judgment, Empress, Strength, and Hanged Man are the only characters to have a tanned color. *Fool will have his own voice (Eri Tanaka) when playing the game in Europe. *Chariot, Hierophant, Devil, and Hanged Man are voiced by younger male actors when playing the game in Europe. *Magician, Emperor, Strength, Hermit, Tower, and Black Pierrot are voiced by older male actors when playing the game in Europe. *Justice, Star, Lovers, Strength Jr., Death, Temperance, Sun, and Judgment are voiced by younger female actors when playing the game in Europe. *High Priestess, World, Empress, Moon, and Wheel of Fortune are voiced by older female actors when playing the game in Europe. Trivia (Magical Drop Pocket) *Hanged Man, Empress, and Wheel of Fortune can be unlocked by clearing story mode on Hard. *Hanged Man and Empress are Sub-Boss Characters. *Character endings can only be viewed only on the hard difficulty or higher. Gallery 'Character artwork' FoolMD3.jpg|Fool JEFF MD III.jpg|Magician SYLVIA H.I.G.H. P.R.I.E.S.T.E.S.S. MD III.jpg|High Priestess MIMI MDIII.JPG|Empress Mr. Huang the Emperor (2).jpg|Emperor MERRICK MDIII.jpg|Hierophant Rini and Giuseppe the Lovers (6).jpg|Lovers Chariot_10_0001.png|Chariot ERIKA MDIII.jpg|Strength Jr. Amy MDIII.jpg|Justice Tabitha the Reaper of Death (5).jpg|Death Tommy the Devil (7).jpg|Devil Gretchen the Star (8).jpg|Star Chika the Sun (5).jpg|Sun Jessie the Angel of Judgment (6).jpg|Judgment Stephanie the World (6).jpg|World 'Others' 180px-Magical_Drop_III_(flyer).jpg|Artwork of Neo Geo's Flyer (North America / Europe) Magical_Drop_III_Flyer_01.jpg|Artwork of Neo Geo's Flyer (Japan) MDIIIPoster.jpg|Japanese Neo Geo Poster 2 MDIIIUltra2000.jpg|Japanese Poster (Ultra 2000) Magical Drop Pal.PNG|PlayStation Box Art (PAL Version) Mdcolor.PNG|Game Boy Color Box Art Magical Drop Pocket NGPC A.jpg|Japanese Flyer titled as Magical Drop Pocket thumbnail.jpg|Game Boy Color Box Art titled as Magical Drop magicaldrop3japfrontmh8.jpg|PlayStation Box Art Magicaldrop3f.jpg|Box art for SEGA Saturn Magical Drop III plus Wonderful PSReissue A.jpg|PlayStation Box Art (Taito) Magical Drop III plus Wonderful PS A.jpg|PlayStation Box Art (Data East) magicaldrop3japbackbl4.jpg|PlayStation Box Art (Backside) Gamest_Comics_116_A.jpg|Manga Collection from the game Magicaldrop3 screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of the game where Empress battles against Temperance MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Easy.png|Enemy Trail Map (Easy) MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Normal (1).png|Enemy Trail Map (Normal & Hard) MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Easy(Alternate).png|Alternate Enemy Trail Map (Easy) MagicalDropIII-ChallengeMode-Normal(Alternate) (1).png|Alternate Enemy Trail Map (Normal & Hard) Character_Select.png|Character Select in the game Background0001.png|Background Stage for all default characters MagicalDropIII-MagicalJourney.png|A PNG Image of the Magical Journey Map MD3Gameplay.jpg|2nd Gameplay (High Priestess Vs. Strength) gfs_45440_1_3_mid.jpg|Justice and Chariot gfs_45440_1_4_mid.jpg|Devil and Magician gfs_45440_1_5_mid.jpg|Star, Fool, and High Priestess gfs_45440_1_6_mid.jpg|Judgment and Death gfs_45440_1_7_mid.jpg|Hierophant and Emperor gfs_45440_1_8_mid.jpg|Lovers, Sun, and Strength Jr. gfs_45440_1_9_mid.jpg|Hermit facing Tower who is far away HangingMan.jpg|Hanged Man gfs_45440_1_11_mid.jpg|Temperance gfs_45440_1_12_mid.jpg|Moon gfs_45440_1_13_mid2.jpg|World facing Empress MD3TitleScreen.png|Title Screen (North America/Europe) MD3TitleScreenJP.png|Title Screen (Japan) Category:Games Category:Downloadable Content Games